DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to conduct qualitative studies of the status and outcomes for 30 very low achieving (VLA) and 18 low achieving (LA) in Project II?s sample of Latino adolescents. Three studies are proposed: Study 1 will further assess emerging differential academic outcomes among these at-risk youths and determine the factors that might account for the observed differences. Study 2 will examine the relationship between school and social/occupational success, with particular emphasis on the role of reading and writing proficiencies, the strategies and supports available out of school, and the manner in which family, community, and school factors buffer negative influences of low-income, high-crime neighborhoods. Study 3 will investigate the history of the academic "problems", the services and/or other interventions provided to the students, student/teacher/parent perception of students? needs for other services, and whether placement or receipt of "remedial services" is perceived as stigmatizing by students and/or parents.